


in the spur of the moment

by shefanifan



Category: Shefani, The Voice - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shefanifan/pseuds/shefanifan
Summary: in the spur of the moment anyone can make irrational decisions especially if they think they are helping





	1. turn of events

"i now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride"

(as soon as Gwen heard those words she didn't know what to do her life couldn't get any better)

she leaned in and laid her wet lips lovingly on her husbands

"i love you so much mrs Shelton" he whispered in her ear (oh and scratch that last thing because everything just a hole lot better )

.FOUR MONTHS LATER.

gwen was sitting on the edge of their bed and blake was passing around the room

"GOD!!!!! I HAVE SO MUCH SHIT ON MY MIND RIGHT NOW, I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ALBUM " he yelled with his hands in hair

Gwen bit her lip and looked to the floor

" if anything else happens i might explode" he stated

with that she closed her eyes she had so many emotions running over her mind

"blake, honey you'll be ok i promise"

"how can you promise that"

"i guess i can't but you'll just have to trust me" he nodded it was hard for her to act like nothing was going on, she loved blake but he couldn't know, and he wasn't going to

she fidgeted with her rings

"baby it's late come on let's get some sleep you need to rest that mind of yours" he kissed her forehead and went into the bathroom

i was lying in bed when he came out five minutes later in his pajamas and brushed teeth he switched off the light and got in next to me after a kiss he was out cold

i snuck out of bed ten minutes later this was the hardest thing i had ever done but i knew it was best for everybody, i had to get out i couldn't be the one causing his stress. so i went in to the safe pulled out four passports and $10,000 i had to leave now and nobody could know where i was.


	2. running

I snuck in to king's room and nudged him awake.

"buddy i know you're tired but we have to go, mommy has a surprise for you, can you go wake up zumz for me i'm going to get pollo. i have your stuff in my car " he nodded whilst rubbing the sleep out his eyes.

i walked next door to apollos room and i stocked his hair until he opened his eyes and then i picked him up he hung to my neck and clenched my hip i had packed suitcases whilst blake was on the set today i put them in my car so i had everything i had my bag i did a mental checklist phone check, wallet check, cash check, passports check, apollos blanket and binki check. ok everything.

i walked down stairs where king and zuma were putting on their shoes i went to the cubed to get a box of granola bars incase anyone got hungry

"ok" i whispered gesturing to wards the door

once we got to the car i buckled a now sleeping apollo in to his car seat and the bus hopped in i got in the front and started the car

"mom, where are we going?

"it's a surprise"

"what about blake?"

"he's got work baby don't you worry everything is ok"

"ok mom"

i could tell king knew something was up he's very protective and he'll ask me questions later he just doesn't want to worry his brothers

after half an hour i pulled up to the vip landing strip i had rented a plane i didn't want use mine because they have to tell blake when it was used because it sighed under his name i jumped out of the car (lizzy was going to come and get it in the morning) i went to get apollo and the boys a man got out of the plane to help me with the bags, 7 bags in total we got on the plane i put apollo down on a seat and told the boys to sit down whilst i went to talk to the pilot.

when i walked back zuma was sleeping so i took a seat next to king

"mom?"

"yeah bud"

"where are we going?"

"montreal to see aunt jill"

"why are we really going?"

"because it's best for everyone"

"how long are we going for?"

"i don't know king"

"i hope blake's ok i'm going to miss him"

"me too, baby"

"will we ever see him again?"

with that i just pulled him into me

FIVE HOURS LATER

the boys were all asleep the plane had just landed i got up and left them there for a minute i walked down the ramp and the cold air hit my face and i saw my sister i ran to her and started sobbing he arm stroking up and down my back

"everythings going to be fine now little froggie, I've got you i'm not letting go"

"I've missed you soo much"

"me to to big sis"

"i'm sorry"

"i know you are, come on let's go get ur babies"

the car had been loaded, the kids were in the back and we were on our way to jill's house it was a perfect family home like the ones you'd see in london bright yellow with a front yard two stories and the perfect neighborhood.

we all went inside and went to bed i stayed up with jill just crying only three people new everything i was keeping in side. lizzy, sophie and jill. god my life was a mess


	3. incognito

I woke up the next morning 17 missed calls 11 messages

Blake

-baby where are you?

-im getting worried

-please!

-im calling your mom

mom

-gwen

-are you ok?

-just tell me your ok

sophie

-your mom keeps on calling me, i can't believe this is really happening, stay strong love you. xx

jen

-gwen please answer us this isn't like you

todd

\- i love you sis please call me as soon as you can i need to know what's happening im worried

gavin

-ur husband is calling me saying the boys are gone with you and no-one knows where you are please call me.

 

i sat with my hands on my head, i got up and went to see jill

"i need to borrow your car i have to go to a public phone to call people so they can't trace it back"

"ok don't be too long"

"hey can you order me a new phone? i can't use this anymore"

"yeah sure thing"

"thanks can you throw this out for me?" i said giving her my phone

she nodded

20 minutes later i pulled up to a park that had a telephone box. first things first.

"mom?"

"gwen? we have all been so worried"

" i have to go i just wanted you to know i'm ok and i love you"

"gwen......." i hung up

now blake

"hello, who is it? gwen? is it you?"

"im ok " i said in a low voice and i hung up the phone it was possibly the hardest thing i had ever done, but it had to be done.

i went back to the car and cried for an hour eventually i had to go because apollo didn't know jill very well and i indent want him upset.

"mom!"

"yip"

"i can't find my toothbrush and did you pack my hoodie?

"and i can't find any undies mom you did pack undies didn't you?

"i'm sorry boys i was in a rush, let's go shopping i will get you some new undies"

.5 MONTHS LATER.

"hello"

"hi is this blake?

"yes who's this "

"my name is jill, gwen's sister. i think you better come to canada we need to have a talk"

"do you know if gwen's ok?"

"ill talk to you when you get here

"i'll be on the plane in an hour, montreal right?"

"yip, ill be waiting at the vip landing stip in six hours" she hung up

.6 HOURS LATER.

"hi, nice to meet you, now can you tell me about my wife please" his eyes were watering up

" i think we should sit down somewhere, i know a spot"


	4. truth

"is she ok?"

"she's fine"

" i need to see her"

"blake she's going through alot right now. if i tell you where she is you need to promise me you won't get angry at her, she's very emotional at the moment."

"i promise"

"ok well you can't go today the boys are there, you go to a hotel, i will take the boys out tomorrow, i will send you the address then. she doesn't know i'm talking to you if she found out she would run, again. when you see her try to stay calm she looks a little different"

"what do you mean"

"you'll find out"

.THE NEXT DAY.

i didn't get any sleep last night i was worried confused i needed answers

-189 nelson drive. if you hurt her, i'll hurt you!- as soon as that text came truth i practically sprinted to the uber

As I walked to the front door i stopped paused took a deep breath before ringing the bell a few seconds later i was face to face with my wife her face looked the same expat her hair was brown again in a high messy bun on the top of her head

"b.. blake, what are you doing here?"

"can i come in?"

"i don't know blake"

"please?"

she opened the door wider and that's when i saw it i almost fainted i took a step back and closed my eyes

"your pregnant?"

she nodded her head " i think you should come inside" she stepped back from the door she was wearing a anaheim ducks sweatshirt and grey track pants

i followed her to the couch and sat down

"is it mine?

"yes"a simple answer that had me feeling so many different answers

"god gwen, how far along?"

"8 months"

"why didn't you tell me?"

"because you had so much on your mind blake, with the new album i didn't want to stress you out"

"is that why you left?"

"yes"

"does your mom know?"

"no only jill, sophie, lizzy, the boys and i guess you"

"im staying gwen, you can't get rid of me, it's my baby"

"good" i was looking at her hands she still had her rings on

"can i see a scan?"

"yeah" she got up and stopped clenched her stomach

"u ok?

"yeah, fine she's just kicking"

"she?"

"mmm"

i got up put my hand on her stomach and smiled

"man that's gotta hurt" i looked deep into her eyes

"i'm used to it" she was staring at me deep in into me trying to read me

i put one of my hands on her cheek and i leaned ford into a sweet delicate kiss that quickly deepened

i pulled away "hold up gwen it's not a good idea we should talk more"

"aren't you going to for fill my pregnancy wishes, i'm pregnant blake with pregnancy comes being horney 24/7 i haven't had sex in 5 months do you understand how much i have had to touch myself to get through?"

And that was the end of that conversation.


End file.
